Marcas
by Miyasa
Summary: En un dia mas caluroso de lo normal, Arnold, no quiere entrar a la piscina si eso significa quedarse sin su camiseta ¿Qué es lo que ocultara?


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy traigo algo pequeño, que está ligado a un Long fic que comenzaré en un tiempo más.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 ** _MARCAS_**

— ¿Crees que hayan tenido una pelea?

— ¿Quiénes?

Rhonda chasqueó la lengua sintiendose ligeramente irritada con su amiga por no haber notado lo mismo que ella. Arnold había estado actuando _extraño_ y estaba segura que no era solo por la abrazadora ola de calor que, ese día, azotaba la ciudad.

—Arnold y Helga ¿Quién más, Nadine? — respondió exasperada mientras miraba de reojo a Arnold quien aislado en uno de los extremos de la piscina.

La rubia había estado concentrada en las abejas que rodeaban la gran piscina de la mansión, pero dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba su amiga.

Desde que había llegado (hace dos horas) solo había estado sentado en el borde de la piscina. Él ni si quiera se había sacado la camiseta verde, para quedarse con su bañador rojos con franjas amarillas y solo balanceaba ligeramente sus pies con la mirada perdida en el agua.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?

—Rhonda, cree que Arnold discutió con Helga.

— ¡Nadine! Solo es una suposición, Gerald — agregó ella rapidamente. — Solo creo que Arnold está un poco distraído y como Helga no ha llegado pensé que quizás habían discutido o algo, aunque no creo que sea algo de preocuparse quizás es solo el calor... Así que no te apresures en sacar conclusiones equivocadas, de nuevo.

—Oye, oye, oye. Porque haya golpeado a Arnold, una vez, no quiere decir que lo haga de nuevo, si no se lo merece. Ya conversamos un poco antes y dejamos todo claro. Además él es mi mejor amigo ¿A quién más le puedo confiar, a mi chica, que a él?

—Tienes razón, nadie mejor que Arnold para cuidar a NUESTRA chica —recalcó Rhonda en tanto miraba de forma desafiante al chico frente a ella, sin notar la sonrisa incomoda de Nadine quien habia quedado en medio de su silenciosa lucha de miradas.

— ¿Ya están peleando esos dos otra vez, Nadine?— preguntó Phoebe la cual se había acercado silenciosa.

—No. solo lo normal, Phoebe.

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos y negó repetidamente, antes de hablar.

—Sabes, a veces los miro y pienso si alguna vez, alguien se hubiese imaginado esto hace ocho o nueve años atrás.

—De seguro que no, pero ya sabes… las vueltas de la vida —Dijo Nadine a la vez se encogía de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo comenzó esta vez?

—Solo estábamos comentando lo extraño que se está comportando Arnold.

Phoebe miró hacia donde estaba sentado el adolescente con cabeza de balón y se dio cuenta que era verdad; no es que fuese una novedad que Arnold anduviese en las nubes, pero él estaba completamente _ido_ ¿Quizás debería averiguar lo que sucedía? No quería más dramas por el momento, pero antes de eso debía detener a su novio y a Rhonda de su clásica disputa.

—Ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como niños —la chica le grito al par, ya que ambos estaban empujándose con las palmas de las manos como si fueran luchadores de sumo.

—Ella empezó, nena.

— ¿Yo empecé? Tú no puedes aceptar que no eres el único que quiere y se preocupa por Helga, también es mi chica. —Mientras decía eso, la joven Lloyd se separó de él para cruzarse indignada de brazos.

—Yo fui el primero que estuvo ahí para…

—Sí. Ya lo has dicho un millón de veces, pero tampoco fuiste el único que estuvo ahí para ella cuando lo necesito.

— A ver, a ver, a ustedes dos, acaso ¿Les tengo que recordar a ambos que yo soy su mejor amiga desde siempre? — les recordo con casi maldad la joven oriental, haciendo que ambos se encogieran al mismo tiempo.

—Auch...Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ya deberías dejar a nuestra chica salir de tu ala protectora. Ella ya es mayor de edad y no seguirá agradeciendo que te sigas metiendo en sus asuntos; además creo que ya es hora que también seas un buen amigo y averigües qué le pasa a Arnold.

* * *

El joven rubio, con cabeza de balón, se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que Gerald se acercaba hacia él.

—Oye, Arnold ¿Estás bien?

—Si.

— ¿Seguro? porque te noto un poco extraño

—Lo que...lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansado.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Si.

—Que bien. Ya sabes, viejo. Me pones en una mala situación cuando te peleas con Helga.

—No, nada de eso. Bob, aún no le devuelve las llaves del auto y vendrá más tarde porque… uhm — Arnold se sonrojo profundamente antes de continuar —. Ella solo quería aprovechar de descansar un poco después de lo de anoche.

— Entonces ¿Ya la viste hoy? —preguntó el moreno, más tranquilo sin saber que, Arnold, se refería a una situación completamente distinta.

—Claro, antes de venir para acá me ofrecí a darle un aventón, pero ya sabes cómo es de terca cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los que habían sido los mejores amigos de prácticamente toda una vida hasta que el moreno, suspiro.

— ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

—Ha estado mejor —ante el recordatorio, Arnold, volvió a sentir el dolor punzante en la zona ocular.

—Lo siento, de nuevo, por eso.

—No hay problema, me lo merecía.

—Bueno, quizás sí, pero no fue totalmente tu culpa y debí haber pensado antes de actuar. Y… Realmente lo siento.

—Está bien, Gerald.

Arnold se quedó mirando, al que aún consideraba, su mejor amigo ofrecerle el pulgar como en los viejos tiempos. No lo habían hecho desde el primer día que había regresado desde San Lorenzo.

— ¿Los mejores amigos?

— Los mejores amigos —confirmó Arnold con alivio porque poco a poco cada cosa iba volviendo a su lugar y la sensación fue abrumadoramente reconfortante.

— Oye, viejo ¿Por qué no entras a la piscina con el resto? Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para jugar waterpolo.

—Claro… —Estaba a punto de saltar dentro del agua cuando recordó _algo_ y tuvo que declinar rápidamente —Mejor jueguen solo ustedes, aquí estoy bien.

—Oye pensé que no había resentimientos.

—No los hay. Solo… que aquí estoy bien y tampoco el sol esta tan fuerte… —Mientras decía eso, Arnold, sentía como las gotas de sudor caían por su cuello para bajar por su espalda haciendo que sus heridas ardieran.

EL moreno entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza, se encogió de hombros y se fue de vuelta con el resto.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold.

* * *

Cuando, Gerald, regreso con las chicas estaba seguro que algo no cuadraba.

—Tienen razón, ese chico, está actuando muy extraño y no creo que sea por la temperatura.

Ahora eran Rhonda, Phoebe, Nadine y Gerald, los que estaban intentando analizar qué era lo que tenía al rubio tan extrañamente somnoliento.

—Gerald ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las chicas van a jugar o no? — Sid, quien había estado esperando junto al resto de los muchachos, el regreso del chico, se acercó a verificar.

En un principio la intención de Gerald había sido solo de invitar a Rhonda y Nadine a ser parte del juego pero se había distraído; Y ahora estaba demasiado involucrado para simplemente volver a lo suyo.

Al no obtener respuesta del adolescente moreno, Sid y Stinky, se miraron intrigados para luego, curiosos, acercarse al pequeño grupo que se había conformado.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, chicos?

—Estamos especulando en que puede tener tan extraño a Arnold.

— ¿Algún problema con Helga?

—No, no. Gerald ya se aseguró que ese no fuese el problema.

Stinky se rascó la coronilla de la cabeza en señal de duda, pero de igual manera se unió a la disputa.

* * *

El sol azotaba su espalda pero el agua relajaba sus piernas, le hubiese ido a sentarse a la sombra pero apenas se sentía capaz de levantarse para salir del lugar. Estaba muy cansado y se sentía muy adormecido.

Intento estirar los brazos con cuidado mientras bostezaba, agotado, cuando sintió un par de manos empujarlo a la piscina.

El chico, salió a la superficie como pudo para intentar huir del lugar.

— ¡Arnold Philip Shortman! ¡No vas permanecer con esa sucia camiseta en mi piscina! —Rhonda chasqueó los dedos y tanto Stinky como Sid se acercaron, amenazadoramente al rubio.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios aún sentia los brazos lo suficientemente fatigados y adoloridos para escalar por una de las paredes y por eso decidió que lo mejor sería intentar escapar por las escaleras más cercanas, pero para su mala suerte fue inmovilizado por Harold. Quien salió de la nada pasando sus antebrazos por debajo de las axilas de Arnold, para que sus brazos quedaran completamente inmovilizados.

—Vamos, Harold. Solo quiero irme —pidió mientras intentaba escabullirse de su apretado agarre.

—Tú algo estás escondiendo y vamos a averiguar que es, te guste o no.

Sid y Stinky, que en ningún momento habían dejado de avanzar hacia Arnold lo sujetaron con ambas manos de sus antebrazos, para que Gerald pudiese tironear hacia afuera su camiseta.

El resto del grupo solo se acercó para poder ver que es lo que ocultaba el chico, pero nadie imaginó lo que descubrirán cuando la camiseta quedó atorada en el cuello de Arnold.

Se pudo escuchar las distintas reacciones de sorpresa y gritos ahogados por el deplorable estado de la espalda del joven.

Arnold había quedado atrapado con los brazos y cabeza en la camiseta mojada, sentía su cara arder de vergüenza y su estómago dar un placentero vuelco por el recuerdo de cómo esas _heridas_ habían llegado a su cuerpo.

Él sabía que todo el mundo estaba viendo las marcas que le había dejado su novia en la espalda y no es que le importara lucirlas. Pero lo que si le preocupaba era la reacción de Gerald, después de todo acababan de hacer finalmente las paces.

No es que él no supiera que ya había tenido relaciones con Helga, pero es que nunca había sido tan intensamente como la noche anterior y estaba un poco preocupado de cómo se tomaría el hecho de que prácticamente había _molido_ a su chica.

Los chicos miraban anonadados las marcas de Arnold, estas eran diversas pero las que más llamaban la atención era la profunda mordedura, violácea, que tenía en el hombro y las marcas de uñas (o garras) que estaban casi en carne viva, las cuales iban desde lo alto de la espalda hasta la cintura de manera diagonal, siendo más anchas en el comienzo y finalizando en finas líneas rojizas, sin olvidar mencionar que había un montón de medias lunas rosadas en algunos puntos claves.

Sid, Stinky, Harold, Lila, Nadine, Rhonda, Phoebe y el resto de los ocupantes de la piscina, miraron preocupados a Gerald; quien observaba pasmado la espalda de su mejor amigo, quien tenía claro que ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir escondiendo las marcas y decidió terminar de sacarse la camiseta para arrojarla a un costado. El elefante estaba en la habitación y era imposible ignorar.

Arnold quedó frente a su mejor amigo casi esperando que lo golpeara o algo así, pero ni él o el resto del grupo, esperaron ver la ancha sonrisa _¿Orgullosa?_ del moreno y mucho menos pudieron quedar atónitos por el siguiente comentario que dijó.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó él mientras se llevaba el golpeaba el pecho con el puño con claro orgullo.

Phoebe solo pudo rodar los ojos ante la actitud pedante de su novio, considerando todo lo remilgado que era a la hora del sexo.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que si, Arnold, se veía así ¿Cómo había quedado Helga? Y poco tiempo después tuvo su respuesta.

La asolescente rubia entró caminando de manera _extraña_ , pero con la cabeza erguida mientras lucia su bonito bikini rosa en su esbelto cuerpo adornado con pequeñas marcas, algunas rojizas, otras moradas y al igual que Arnold, habían unas que llamaban más la atención que otras; que en este caso eran: Las marcas de dedos en sus muslos y los diversos chupones en la zona del cuello y espalda.

Phoebe y algunos otros no pudieron evitar recordar, por la forma de las marcas, la frase que decía: _"Duro contra el muro"_ porque estaba mas que claro lo que habían estado haciendo esos dos y lo mas probable que utilizaran otras variaciones, pero no había necesidad de ser tan explícito o ¿Si?

* * *

 **NA: Bueno se preguntaran de que trata esto, pues es parte (como decía más arriba) de un fanfic muy largo que comenzare a publicar cuando termine las otras dos historias que tengo publicadas.**

 **Sip, me base en algunas de las entrevistas realizadas a Craig de lo que serían los Patakis, de cierta manera.**

 **Pero algunas que serán parte de la trama, son:**

 **Sera POST TJM, pero Miles y Stella, deberán regresar a San Lorenzo por problemas legales con su nacionalidad.**

 **Aquí Arnold jamás le escribirá nada a Helga ni ella a él.**

 **Gerald seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Arnold, pero también el de Helga y su principal soporte.**

 **Phoebe sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Helga, pero ayudara mucho a Arnold.**

 **Miriam estará ausente por su alcoholismo, pero Bob será un buen padre para Helga.**

 **Se que el tema esta sobreexplotado, pero siempre podemos sobreexplotarlo más ¿No?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto en alguna actualización!**

 **Saludos,**


End file.
